Recent research suggests that free radical scavengers could be effective in the treatment of Tardive Dyskinesia and that hypometabolism is evident in the frontal areas of schizophrenics. Coenzyme-Q10, metabolic enhancer and potent free-radical scavenger, could effectively enhance metabolism in the brains of schizophrenics, thus improving their cognitive function and deficit symptoms. It could also prove effective in the treatment of Tardive Dyskinesia. Subjects will undergo a double-blind, placebo- controlled, crossover trial of Co-Q10, as well as assessments with the BPAS, SANS, AIMS, and neuropsychological tests. No results have been obtained thus far, as we are still in the preliminary stages of the study.